


What Comes in The Night

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, First Time, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relationship Negotiation, Vampire Greg Lestrade, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Mycroft has been looking into Greg Lestrade. He finds far more then he bargained for.





	What Comes in The Night

Mycroft had known something was different about Greg Lestrade from the first time he’d encountered the Inspector. He was good at his job, patient, efficient… but there was something else, something elusive.

So he’d gone investigating, searching the records. Everything seemed on the up and up, but there was still _something_ missing. 

He was only a little surprised when Greg showed up on his doorstep late one evening, despite the fact that he hadn’t given him his address. “Good evening,” he said politely, “won’t you please come in?” There was a nagging feeling he was inviting danger into his house.

Mycroft led him into the kitchen. “Tea? Or perhaps a glass of wine? I suppose it depends on the nature of your call.”

Greg sat down and leaned back, watching him. “That depends on you.”

Mycroft looked back at him from the counter, feeling more and more off guard. He turned and leaned against the counter, crossing his arms, decidedly not feeling strangely chilly. Something dangerous glinted behind the warm smile. “How so?” he asked.

“You’ve been watching me, looking into me, tell me, what have you found?”

Mycroft shrugged. “Nothing out of the ordinary. You grew up here and France, attended university, went into the Yard right after, been there ever since.”

“But…?”

“Something isn’t right,” admitted Mycroft. “Something is missing.”

Greg smoothly got to his feet, stalking towards him. “I knew one of you would figure it out. But you are the smarter one, aren’t you? In fact you have already reached a conclusion, though, you don’t want to accept it.”

Mycroft swallowed hard. What Greg said was true. But it was impossible, wasn’t it? “You’ve lived in London before. In fact, you’ve moved around several countries, but mostly London and rural France.”

“Yes.”

“You’re much older than your records state.”

“Yes.” Greg was close now, pausing and leaving just enough space between them that Mycroft could run if he chose too, not that it would do any good if what he suspected was true.

“But I’ve seen you in daylight.”

“Technology is a wonderful boon.” Greg gave him a toothy grin. “Are you frightened, Mycroft Holmes? I can hear your heart racing.”

Mycroft licked his lips and gave a tiny nod. 

“You should be. Very few who know the truth live to tell the tale.” Greg leaned a little closer, then stepped back. “But you’re an important man, and one who holds more than a few secrets of your own. I’ve been watching you for a long time.”

“You… you have?” Mycroft rather hoped his voice didn’t squeak.

“It’s good for me to have a finger on the….pulse of London. I love this city, do my best to keep it safe. And that means knowing those that pull the strings at the top. You may be one of the most powerful men in all of England, but you only just discovered me when your orbit brushed against mine.”

“How?” asked Mycroft, realizing he was staring at this man that he suddenly did not know at all.

Greg shook his head. “You don’t survive as long as I have by divulging all your secrets and methods. You should know that better than most.”

Mycroft nodded. “Yes. So. Now what happens?”

Greg moved closer again, nearly pressing against him. “That depends on you,” he whispered in Mycroft’s ear.

Mycroft’s knees nearly buckled at the breath against his skin. “What do you want?” he asked faintly.

“For myself? Few things.” He brought one hand up to rest on Mycroft’s hip. “But you and I together, we could do more to keep this city safe, to keep the country safe. You are a trustworthy man.”

Mycroft was glad for the counter behind him. “If I say no?”

“For my own safety it would be best if you ceased to be, though as long as you did not come after me or mine, I would allow you to live. But I will know if you turn against me.”

“And if I say yes?”

“Then you can rest easier knowing that you are not alone. And, if you wish, you and I can become something greater then our parts. Both for the city we love and for one another.”

Mycroft swallowed hard as Greg took a step back, allowing him to breathe again.

Greg met his gaze. “I will give you time to think about it. I’ll return here in a fortnight. Weigh your options, Mycroft Holmes, you will only get this choice once.”

Then, almost suddenly, Greg was gone. Mycroft sat down heavily on the floor, shivering, and wondering what exactly he’d gotten himself into.

**

He did allow himself time to think about it over the next weeks and weigh the consequences. Some part of him knew that Greg Lestrade was a threat by his mere existence, but on the other hand he’d done nothing but try to serve and protect.

Mycroft made a few more attempts to dig into his past, but Greg had covered his tracks well, no doubt from necessity. So, did he trust that Greg really did have the best intentions for the city at heart? Yes, he felt that he truly did.

And then the other part of the coin. He remembered the feel of Greg’s breath against him, the weight of his hand on his hip. Mycroft had rarely indulged in sexual pleasures, but he found himself wanting to with Greg. More than once over that fortnight he’d awakened with an ache that could only be relieved by taking himself in hand and thinking of a warm smile and dangerous eyes.

As promised, exactly a fortnight later Greg appeared on his doorstep at dusk. Mycroft had been home much of the evening, wondering and waiting and pacing. He’d removed his suit coat, leaving himself in his waistcoat, loosened tie and dress shirt. Greg looked him over appreciatively as Mycroft again invited him in.

Mycroft offered him a glass of wine as he led him into his study. “I’ve thought everything over.”

“I’d hoped you would.” Greg accepted the glass and took a seat by the fire. There was something even more primal and dangerous with the way the firelight reflected his face. Greg was still, only his eyes tracking Mycroft’s movements.

Mycroft picked up his own glass and moved to the adjoining chair. “I believe that you and I together can do more good then we can apart.”

“Good,” said Greg. “I feel the same way.”

Mycroft took a sip of his wine and looked at Greg. “Is there… any particular way to seal such a bargain?”

“Not required, however, if you’re offering…” Greg set his own glass aside and parted his legs, clearly offering his lap.

Mycroft put his glass down and moved to his lap with less grace than he would have liked. Greg wrapped his arms around his waist, and kissed the hollow of his throat. “What do you desire?”

“You,” said Mycroft softly.

He felt the slightest scrape of teeth, but didn’t flinch. Greg smiled against his skin. “Do you trust me?”

“With my life,” Mycroft said without hesitation.

Greg moved them so quickly Mycroft barely had time to blink. He found himself on his rug before the fire, looking up at Greg.

Greg reached down and slowly pulled Mycroft’s tie free. “You’re a brave man, Mycroft, if perhaps a bit foolhardy.”

“Those two things aren’t mutually exclusive,” said Mycroft, watching Greg toss the tie aside and start on his buttons.

“No they aren’t. So, Mycroft, may I make love to you? Would you let me drink from you? I promise you only pleasure.”

Mycroft nodded. “Yes, Gregory.” Again there was no hesitation, only a sense of wonder, perhaps bordering on adoration. He’d admired Greg Lestrade before he’d known the truth, now that spark had roared into a bonfire, echoed by the crackling fire just to the side.

Greg exposed his pale skin. Mycroft lay still, letting him do what he wished, hungering for his touch.

“Beautiful,” murmured Greg, tugging him to a seat to remove his shirt and waistcoat.

Now Mycroft leaned forward, kissing Greg, catching him off guard, which pleased him. Greg kissed him back a heartbeat later, following him down as he lay Mycroft back. He kissed slowly down Mycroft’s body, nipping and savoring. Mycroft arched into his touch, cock aching with need.

Greg reached his trousers and tugged his belt loose. Mycroft’s heart skipped as Greg lowered his zip and freed his cock. He groaned, eyes slamming shut as he felt Greg’s tongue sliding up the shaft.

Slowly again, Greg swallowed him nearly all the way down, stripping away Mycroft’s last vestiges of clothing and pride. He pinned Mycroft’s hips as he bobbed his head, leaving Mycroft writhing and gasping under his ministrations.

He pulled off before Mycroft could climax. Slowly Mycroft opened his eyes, watching Greg remove his own clothing. “It’s been some time for me as well,” he admitted. “My wife was a cover and we hadn’t touched one another in years. But you… I have desired from the first.”

“And I you,” Mycroft parted his thighs, inviting, encouraging.

Greg pulled lube from his trouser pocket and leaned down to kiss Mycroft’s thigh before slicked fingers began teasing his entrance.

“Please,” whispered Mycroft.

“I will,” promised Greg. “I am going to make sure you’re good and open. Then I’m going to take you, just like this. And when the moment is right I am going to bite you and you’ll experience a pleasure you’d never known.

“Is it always pleasurable?” Mycroft’s eyes slipped closed again.

“In general, yes, though I’ve found it’s best for my humans if I’m inside of them first.”

Mycroft groaned at the thought. Greg added another finger. “Been thinking of you,” he confessed.

“I know.” Greg’s voice was just as soft. He kissed the inside of Mycroft’s knee. “You looked into me first because I was working with Sherlock. Then because you were considering taking me as a lover.”

Mycroft wrinkled his nose. “Let’s not mention him right now.”

Greg chuckled and slid up Mycroft body. “You aren’t denying the lover part.”

“That’s because it’s true.” Mycroft opened his eyes and kissed him, wrapping his arms around Greg’s neck as he worried his lower lip in his teeth.

Greg’s free hand came up and he tugged Mycroft’s hair, pulling his head back and exposing his throat. He nuzzled against it a moment as he removed his fingers, then pulled back to line up and press into Mycroft.

Mycroft moaned. Greg moved carefully, giving him time to adjust. Mycroft wrapped his legs around Greg’s waist, encouraging him deeper, moving with him. Greg’s skin was warmed by the fire, but still felt strange, a bit unearthly. Mycroft smoothed his hands down his back.

“Good,” murmured Greg, thrusting slowly, moving his mouth back to Mycroft’s neck.

Mycroft angled his head to give him room, tensing just a bit before the bite came.

Greg was right. Pleasure spiked down his veins. Mycroft moaned, going slack underneath him, arms falling to his sides. He could feel Greg taking delicate sips as he continued to thrust, shifting his hips until Mycroft cried out with pleasure.

Mycroft nearly sobbed as Greg focused on that spot, utterly overwhelmed. His own orgasm did little to abate the sensations washing over him. He was marginally aware of Greg disengaging his teeth, then coming inside of him, filling him, making him cry out all over again.

“Good,” whispered Greg again, kissing his bite mark as he worked them through. 

Things were still hazy as Greg pulled out and easily lifted Mycroft. Greg carried him to his bedroom and cleaned him up before tucking him into bed. 

“Rest,” ordered Greg, “don’t fight it.” He stroked Mycroft’s cheek and even through the haze he could feel Greg watching him. “We have much to discuss, but it can wait.”

The last thing Mycroft remembered before falling into slumber was the brush of Greg’s lips against his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to egmon73 for reading and encouraging while I was writing. You can find me on tumblr and twitter at merindab


End file.
